Darkness
by haightstreet
Summary: 38 years after Ganondorf's reign ended and Hyrule has finally gotten back on its feet, only to be thrust into the middle of a power struggle for the throne; unbeknownst to most of the citizens, someone has come to bring the great King of Thieves back.
1. Chapter 1

After the Twilight had subsided, and Link had defeated Ganondorf, Hyrule had gone into a state of repair; the castle had been destroyed, as did most of the city, so every citizen of Hyrule was sent to rebuild. It had been almost thirty-three years since then, and the city was now completely rebuilt, the castle looking more beautiful then ever. Zelda had proved to be an incredible ruler but unfortunately, she died at the age of 58, and the throne is now up for grabs.

The city has been thrown into a battle between two well known nobles; one being the Couslands, a rich family known for rebuilding many buildings and donating money to the homeless. The other was the Rafferty, who were rumored to be a thieving family, murdering those who got in their way and essentially ruling Hyrule's main crime groups.

The Rafferty considered the Couslands goody-two shoes, while the Couslands considered the Rafferty vile tricksters who should never even considered being given a seat of power, for they would only abuse it.

Among the Cousland clan were two brothers of rather high rank; Alistair, a twenty-three year old guard captain, and Vincent, his twelve year old brother. Both were quite close, spending most the time Alistair was off together roaming the city or in the library, where Vincent managed to kill most of his time. They both had very different personalities, Vincent being a quite and solitaire book lover, while his brother Alistair was a loud and social young man.

Alistair, being the oldest, was a young man up for grabs; all the Noble women wanted to be his wife, though he was not truly looking. He had already found his one match, the daughter of the head of the Rafferty family; a young Gerudo girl of the age of twenty with large gold eyes and long red hair. She had flirted with him a few times, though she was quickly hauled off by her father there-after. He was simply smitten.

"Alistair, stop ogling at the girl over there," Vincent backhanded him angrily, glaring down at him.

Alistair looked up from his daydreaming and smiled sheepishly, "Geez, Vincent that hurt!" He exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head.

Vincent puffed out his chest, still glaring at him, "Stop ignoring me; you barely ever see me and yet here you are; going and staring at… some girl you barely know!" He barked.

Alistair sighed, rolling his eyes, "Vincent, I know her, and she knows me." He said flatly.

"Really," Vincent asked skeptically, folding his arms, "Whats her name?"

Alistair opened his mouth to speak, but paused, "Well… its Ruana…" He replied.

Vincent raised an eyebrow, "Any last name?" He asked slowly.

Alistair sighed, "Rafferty," he said finally.

"What," Vincent exclaimed, "Alistair, you're fraternizing with the enemy!"

Alistair turned from his spot leaning against a short wall to stare down at Vincent, "Have you ever read Romeo and Juliet?" He asked.

Vincent looked at him blankly, "You mean the story where the both die at the end?" He asked flatly, "You want to be like them, where they kill themselves because they think one of them died? That's stupid,"

Alistair sighed and shook his head, placing his hand on Vincent's head, "One day when you're older, I'm sure you'll understand." He told him.

Vincent frowned, "If it's about wanting to kill myself for a… girl," He almost spit the word out, "Then I'd rather not understand."

Alistair raised an eyebrow, and his lips twitched into a smirk, "Vincent, do you like boys or something?" He asked with a laugh.

Vincent's face went bright red, "WHAT!" He nearly screamed, "I'm not a homosexual, if that is what you are implying, Alistair!"

Alistair laughed, "Alright, alright, if you say so." He said, heading back towards the house they were standing behind.

Vincent growled, and furiously stomped after Alistair.

Ruana was a Twenty-Five year old Gerudo girl, despite her looks, and had large golden eyes and curly red hair. She was the heir to the Rafferty family, currently seeking a spouse, though she was quite sure she had already found one. Ruana was a girl of simple styles; she always wore a leather bodice, with loose fitting dresses of pale colors under, and brown leather boots. She had a habit of wearing too much jewelry, especially around her neck, and definitely enjoyed the thrill of fighting; she would often visit the soldiers' training area just to spar with them.

"Father, what are we doing out here?" Ruana asked flatly, skillfully lifting a sapphire embedded gold ring from a merchant's stall and placing it on her finger.

"We're simply strolling about," Her father replied flatly, glancing down at her, "Don't do that, it's unseemly."

Ruana frowned, "Excuse me, but its part of my culture," She said flatly, taking the ring off and setting it on a merchant's stall they were passing.

"Don't even start with that culture thing," Her father snapped back, "Besides, when people see you doing that it only adds to the rumors. Do you want the Couslands to win? When they do, we'll most likely be executed."

Ruana frowned, "Why don't we just take matters into our own hands?" She asked flatly, "I'm sure you are quite capable of doing so." Her eyes narrowed as she stared at her father.

Her father shook his head knowingly, "Yes, yes, I could…" He said with a sigh, "But doing so and seizing the throne would only cause the people to revolt."

Ruana frowned, looking back at the ground ahead of her.

"I do however have an idea."

She looked back at her father, curiously, "And what is this idea?"

"That Cousland Guard boy seems to have taken a liking to you," Her father said, folding his arms, rounding a corner into an alley way.

Ruana followed quickly, "You want me to…" She trailed off, glancing behind her.

"Yes," Her father said, "I want you to seduce him, and get him to marry you."

"So then…" Ruana looked puzzled, "How would that help us?"

Her father sighed; Ruana was a beautiful girl, and she was good at stealing, but she definitely did not have much intelligence. "You see, Ruana," He started slowly, "Marrying him would join the Rafferty family and the Cousland family together, thus making the quest between these two families for the thrown void; there would be no need for battle, and you and that boy would become the rules of Hyrule."

Ruana nodded, "I see," She said quietly, thinking over the plan. She did like the boy, but she didn't want to use him so.

"This is the only way that won't lead to Civil war." Her father stopped his back to her.

Ruana ran into him, bouncing off before coming to a stop. She shook her head, glaring at him. "Alright," She said, "If it's that only way."

"Good, now go off, Ruana, and befriend the boy." Her father told her, glancing over his shoulder at her.

Ruana nodded, "As you say, father," She said, bowing quickly before turning and running off.

Her father smirked, folding his arms and chuckling to himself, "Ah, all according to plan." He muttered, beginning to walk down the dark alleyway again to reach the end, where an old wooden door stood. He opened it and walked inside, the room filling with light; it was a surprisingly nice looking room, the walls a clean white color and the floors a nice wood. There were a few windows, though they were boarded up so no one would know someone was in the room.

There was an older woman sitting behind a long table in the room. She looked up as Ruana's father walked in, and smirked. "I trust you set the plan in motion?" She asked, motioning for him to sit down.

Ruana's father shook his head at her invitation and simply closed the door behind him, "Yes," He replied, "She is going to befriend the boy now, and it should not be that hard."

The woman chuckled, her different colored eyes drifting around the room. "Well, then this is going swimmingly!" She laughed, "Soon, very soon, we will finally be able to bring back the Thief King." She stood up from her chair, her smirk widening. "Radwan, I assume you know what to do next."

Radwan nodded, "Yes," He said, "But I must wait until Ruana makes the boy fall in love with her."

The woman nodded, "Yes, yes, that's fine." She waved a hand dismissively, "I mean, get the ritual ready." She snapped at him, "Personally, I don't even need the girl to have the boy fall in

love with her, seeing as we only need his brother, that little Vincent brat."

"You said you'd give me something in return." Radwan said flatly, gold eyes narrowing.

The woman glared back at him, a strand of graying brunette hair falling into her face, "Yes, and I have." She snarled, "So hurry, go get the ritual set up, along with telling the rest of the members. I want nothing to be out of place! Everything must be perfect!" She barked at him.

Radwan bowed swiftly, "Yes," He said before turning and walking out the door.

The woman's face twisted into a smug look, and as soon as Radwan was out of hearing range, she began to laugh maniacally. "That fool," She said to herself, sitting back down in the chair, "He believes that his child will rule the kingdom? Ha, he's one sword short of a sword smith; Ganondorf will be the ruler of this Kingdom, and Radwan and his daughter will be nothing more then servants." She leaned back in the chair, staring at the ceiling. "And I will be given a just reward, I shall." She chuckled, "With the hero gone, no one shall stand in my way! I shall be labeled the traitor no longer."


	2. Chapter 2

Alistair was making his rounds as Guard captain, as he usually did at that time of night, when he heard footsteps behind him. The city had been all but quiet, so the guards barely unsheathed their swords, but walking up behind a guard was not a welcome thought. He swiftly unsheathed his sword, whirling around and placing it to someone's neck.

That someone was Ruana Rafferty.

"Ah, Alistair, that's an interesting way to greet someone," She said, nervously glancing at the blade.

"Oh, Ruana," Alistair blinked, removing his sword from her neck and sheathing it. "I apologize, you startled me." He told her.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, Alistair." Ruana chuckled sheepishly, "I shouldn't have walked up behind you unannounced, especially in the middle of the night." She motioned around her at the dark castle wall.

Alistair shrugged, "Nah, its… okay," He said.

"Anyways," Ruana put on a smile, "Alistair, I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to a dinner party tomorrow evening." She told him happily.

Alistair blushed, but it couldn't be seen in the dark, "Uh... are you sure you should be asking me…?" He frowned, knowing that their families weren't exactly on good terms.

"Oh, please," Ruana frowned, "Who cares what anyone else thinks! Besides, wouldn't the citizens be happy, seeing that the heir to the Rafferty family and one from the Cousland clan getting along?" She asked curiously.

Alistair nodded, "It would bring up morale…" He said with a sigh.

Ruana clapped her hands happily, "Then it's settled!" She exclaimed, "Pick me up at Six O'clock tomorrow night, and be sure to be dressed in your nicest clothes!" She grinned at him before turning and running back off to her house.

Alistair grinned to himself, extremely excited to be taking Ruana on what he thought was sort of a date.

"Alistair, Alistair!" Vincent waved a hand in front of Alistair's face, scowling, "Hello, anyone home?"

Alistair blinked and looked up at him, "Oh, Vincent," He said, "When did you get here?"

"Mother sent me to wake you up," Vincent replied, standing over Alistair's bed, arms folded, "And I come in here to see you staring at the ceiling."

Alistair sighed and sat up, causing Vincent to back up or risk getting hit, and ran his hand through his sandy blonde hair. "What does mother want of me now?" He asked flatly.

"Oh, you know the usual." Vincent replied with a slight smirk, "She says that she's finally found you a suitable bride."

Alistair looked at Vincent, "Whats this ones name?" He asked with a frown, slowly getting out of bed.

Vincent took a few steps away from his bed and turned his back to him, "I believe its Gerlinde," He replied with a chuckle, "I was told that it means 'Wife of a spearmen', how interesting is that?"

Alistair rolled his eyes, moving to put a pair of dull brown trousers and a thin tan long sleeved shirt. "Yes, its like a match made in heaven," He said flatly.

Vincent turned around with a smirk, waving a book at Alistair, "I've heard she's extremely smart and can see through almost any lie," He told him, "You best be careful, Alistair."

Alistair sighed, slipping on a pair of leather boots, "Yes, yes, Vincent, I get it." He snapped back, glancing at the book, "Will you go off, now? Tell mother I'll be there in a moment."

Vincent saluted him, "If you wish, brother." He said happily, turning on his heels and walking out of his room.

Vincent's mother was a Hylian woman with strong features and black hair, much like Vincent's. She wasn't Alistair's real mother, as she had died giving birth to him, and wasn't quite fond of him either. She stood in a large dining room, two guards near each exit, and was speaking to a younger Hylian woman.

"I'm sure you'll love our dear Alistair," She told her with a smile.

The younger girl smiled as well, "I'm sure I will, Mrs. Cousland." She was a girl in her early twenties with short, straight blonde hair with bangs that stopped just above her green eyes. She wore a simple tan colored dress with a leather bodice; she wasn't fond of bright colors.

Mrs. Cousland grinned, "Please, Gerlinde, I told you to call me Marie." She told her, shaking her head.

Gerlinde nodded, "Well… if you insist, Marie." She said to her.

Vincent ran up behind his mother, tapping her on the shoulder; they were almost the same height, his mother being 5". "Mother, Alistair is coming," He told her quickly.

Marie looked back at Vincent, "Ahh, thank you, Vincent." She said, then ushered him to her side. "Gerlinde, I'd like you to meet Alistair's younger brother, Vincent."

Gerlinde smiled down at him, being quite taller, "Hello, Vincent," She said happily, "I'm very much looking forward to meeting your brother."

Vincent smiled, "Well, I'm sure he's looking forward to meeting you, Gerlinde." He told her, feeling a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Alistair and his smile widened, "Well, Al-"

Gerlinde quickly interrupted him, curtsying to Alistair with a smile, "You must be the Alistair I've heard so much about!" She exclaimed happily before becoming quite embarrassed, "I apologize for my outburst."

Alistair was speechless at first, then began to rub the back of his head nervously and smiled, "Uh, no, no, it's all right…" He trailed off, forgetting her name.

Marie sent Alistair a glare, "Gerlinde," She said quickly, "I think I should leave you and Alistair alone for a while." She said with a smile.

Gerlinde looked at her and nodded, "Yes, of course." She said with a smile.

Marie grabbed Vincent's wrist and sent Alistair a warning smile, "Have fun, you two!" She said before hauling Vincent off towards the library.

Alistair watched the two leave before looking back at Gerlinde, "Um… So, what do you want to do?" He asked curiously.

Gerlinde shrugged, "Well, I'm not quite sure." She replied, "But, if you permit me, might I take a look at your room?"

Alistair looked at her curiously, "Well…" He trailed off.

"Oh, I mean nothing inappropriate, it's just that…" Gerlinde blushed and moved her gaze to the ground, "Well, I always find that I can always find out more about a person by looking at their room."

Alistair nodded, "Ahh, well," He folded his arms and smiled, "If that's the case, then I suppose I can show you my room." He said, though he was still a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, thank you." Gerlinde said happily.

Alistair smiled at her and linked his arm in hers before leading her down the corridor towards his room. His room was on the second floor of the house, causing it to be much more of a walk then it should've. He led her up the staircase, then down a long hallway until they reached his room, which was at the end. "Well, welcome to my room, Gerlinde." He said, removing his arm from hers to open the door.

Gerlinde walked inside and smiled, "Well, this is a simple room." She said, admiring the brown colored walls, wooden floor and dark wooden furniture.

Alistair stood in the doorway and nodded, "Just like I like it," he told her.

Gerlinde nodded her head slowly, "Can we talk in here? There really isn't much we can do…" She turned and looked at him.

Alistair shrugged, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him, "Sure,"

"Hmm…" The old woman was now making her way towards the Couslands library, wearing a simple long grey dress with a short black cloak over it and leather boots. "Those two seemed to have gone this way," She mumbled, her blue and red eyes scanning the area for her target; she had told Radwan that she wouldn't take the boy until Ruana got Alistair, but she wasn't going to wait that long for something that didn't even matter. She walked up the steps of the library, nearing tripping on the hem of her dress, before walking between the marble pillars and into the large building.

Inside the library was a wide array of books, stretching as far as the eye could see; there were a few people working there, helping people, but they usually spend their day cleaning up books people left behind. The woman glanced around the parts of the library she could see, stopping just beyond the door. She scowled, "Where could that brat have gone?" She muttered angrily.

Vincent and his mother had found themselves lost in the maze of the library. At least, his mother had; Vincent knew his way around very well, though he did not let his mother know, and decided to play along with her.

"Oh dear…" Marie looked up at the book shelves, "Will we ever get out?" She sighed.

Vincent frowned, "I'm sure we'll be found, mother dearest," He told her comfortingly, "Besides, the library can't be that hard to navigate!"

Marie frowned, "Well… if you say so, Vincent." She mumbled, folding her arms.

Vincent rolled his eyes and looked ahead, spying a bookshelf filled with Legends and Myths of Hyrule. "Look, mother!" He yelled, bolting towards the bookshelf.

Marie jumped, quickly walking after him, "Vincent, don't be so loud." She scolded him, "This is a library!"

Vincent ignored her and stopped near the bookshelf, scanning the various names of the books; Myths and Legends were by far his favorite reading material. "Mother, look at all these…" He said in awe, "I didn't know they had this many!"

Marie frowned, glancing around to see a few chairs in an opening near the bookshelf. "Well, read to your heart's content," She told him, turning towards the chairs, "I shall be sitting over there."

Vincent nodded as she walked off and pulled out various books about the period of Hyrule being in Twilight; unlike the history books he read in school, these told of other various characters that helped or tried to destroy the hero on his adventure. He sat down in front of the book shelf and began to read a few.

The woman walked about the library after hearing a shout, not being able to locate it from the vast size of the place. She sighed, navigating towards the Myths and Legends part of the library. She happened to enjoy the stories, mostly because a few books had her in them. She smirked to herself, thinking about the old days as she got closer; if she hadn't met the Hero and saw that he would win that battle, she most likely wouldn't have been alive. She shook her head, pushing out the annoying thoughts.

None of that mattered now, for she had a way to bring back the Thief King and there was nothing the Hero could do to stop her. She found herself grinning wickedly and snickering to herself as she walked, eventually reaching the Myths and Legends section completely lost in her thoughts.

Vincent looked up when he spotted someone walking around towards the bookshelf. He scowled; it was some old woman. He rolled his eyes and went back to looking through his book.

The book was a story of the events of the Twilight Era, depicting the people who had been involved the most. He was flipping through a few pages, passing the Hero's Shadow and the self proclaimed King of Twilight when he came upon a picture of a young woman.

The older woman scanned the bookshelf, frowning when she saw the book she wanted was missing. She glanced down at the boy sitting on the ground next to her and saw he was reading it, and he was on her page. "Is that a fine read, boy?" She asked him, "Its one of my favorite books."

Vincent looked up at the woman, "Oh yeah, it's really good." He replied with a smile, "I really just like looking at the villains… I don't know why."

The woman smiled warmly, "Ah, yes, I really just like looking at the pictures, myself." She said to him.

Vincent nodded and looked back at the book, "Yeah, they are pretty good illustrations…" He agreed, "Especially since they're colored.

The woman was slightly thankful she had aged enough as to no be recognized from that picture, though she should have considering not many had blue and red eyes. She shook her head and sighed, pulling a book from the bookshelf and flipping through the pages.

"Were these people real?" Vincent asked suddenly, looking up at the woman, "I mean I know Zant and Ganon were but… the others?"

The woman looked down at him and slowly closed her book. "Yes," She said simply, "Of course they are."

"How can you be so sure?" Vincent looked back at the book, examining the picture of the woman in it.

The woman smirked, "Well, when you're as old as me, you learn things."

"You don't look that old, miss." Vincent said politely.

"Oh, such a nice young boy," The woman laughed, "I'm really 50," She told him with a smile.

Vincent stood up, closing the book, "Really? You don't look it." He told her with a grin.

The woman smirked, "Let me see that book, boy," She said to him, setting her book back on the bookshelf.

Vincent nodded and handed her his book, "You like Myths and Legends?" He asked.

The woman nodded, opening the book and flipping to the page the boy had been looking at. She chuckled, "My, my, my, I do wish I still looked like that." She said under her breath so the boy couldn't hear, and then turned the book so the picture was facing him.

"What? I already read that page," Vincent said flatly, glancing at the picture.

The woman raised an eyebrow and frowned, "Are you an idiot, boy?" She hissed quietly, glancing at his mother a few feet away, "You've looked at this picture a lot, have you not?"

Vincent blinked, "Uh… well, yeah," He replied.

The woman let out an annoyed sigh, "Well then, don't I look familiar?" She asked, "This is no fun if you don't get what I'm trying to convey."

Vincent looked from the picture to the woman, over and over again. "Well, uh…" He frowned, "You kinda look like her…" He said.

The woman growled and dropped the book, grabbing Vincent by the collar of his shirt and

pulling him up to her level, "You're lucky intelligence doesn't go to the other person when they get your soul." She hissed at him.

Vincent's eyes widened, and he heard his mother shout behind him, "What!" He exclaimed, confused.

"Radwan will be angry with me, but once Ganondorf is back, it won't matter!" The woman yelled loudly, her voice echoing in the library.

"Ganon-"

The woman spotted the boy's mother rushing towards her, and threw him into a bookshelf beside her, then unsheathed a sword hidden under her cloak and hit his mother with the hilt in the stomach.

Marie crumpled to the ground, clutching her stomach. She looked up only to see the woman grab Vincent and pull him through the maze of the library. She turned her gaze to the open book lying on the floor, catching her breath and crawling over to look at it; it was open on the page about a traitorous Gerudo girl named Breanne.

"No…" She whispered, tears leaking from the corner of her eyes, "She's going to…"


	3. Chapter 3

Breanne shoved Vincent through the door, sending him sprawling into a chair, then onto the ground. She glared at him before slamming the door behind her.

"Ah, Radwan, what are you doing here?" Her lips twitched into a smirk, and she put her hands on her hips.

Radwan simply scowled. "What are you thinking?" He snapped at her, "You kidnapped him in broad daylight! They know what you look like! They'll find you!"

Breanne waved a hand at him dismissively, "Oh please, Radwan, none of that will matter when Ganondorf comes back." She told him with a snicker, "Is the ritual ready?"

Radwan folded his arms, glaring down at her. "My daughter and that boy aren't-"

"That boy and your daughter mean nothing." Breanne's look hardened, "You will not stand in my way of bringing the Thief King back, Radwan."

"We had a deal!" Radwan snapped at her.

"You cannot stop me from doing this- you were simply brought here to provide us with money and resources." Breanne snapped at him, glancing down at Vincent, "Now get the damn ritual ready before I kill you myself."

Radwan swallowed hard, still glaring down at Breanne. "Of course, ma'am." He muttered angrily, turning and walking out of another door to the house.

Breanne turned her attention back to Vincent, who was now unconscious on the floor, having broke through the chair she threw him at. She sighed, shaking her head before walking around him and behind her desk. "Soon, very soon, and Ganon shall be back..." She said to herself, pulling a key from around her neck and unlocking a drawer of the desk. "Radwan better not do anything stupid, otherwise I might just have to dispose of him myself..." She glanced back as a shadow passed the windows and grew suspicious; no one knew where they were, and no one ever came around this alley. She flew out from behind the desk and to the door, flinging it open to see no one was even in the alley.

It couldn't be. She scowled, "My eyes are not playing tricks on me." She hissed to herself, slowly unsheathing her sword.

Vincent stirred on the ground behind her, his eyes darting behind closed eyelids; there was someone leaning over him, though he didn't know who. Had he been rescued from the old woman? His eyes slowly fluttered open, and he saw a pair of bright red eyes staring back at him. He yelped and scrambled backwards, his head throbbing.

"Wow, this kid looks older then fourteen, if you ask me."

Breanne whirled around, sword pointed out in front of her. "Who-"

"Damn, you got old." The figure turned to look at Breanne, a frown on his face.

Breanne blinked her eyes a few times, then shook her head. "What the hell?" She frowned, still pointing her sword at the man.

"Oh, you still have a terrible mouth." The figure sighed, standing up and brushing the dust of his black tunic, "What sort of welcome is that, anyways? No hug? Nothing? Just a 'what the hell'?" He chuckled before turning to her with a distraught face, "Breanne, I'm hurt."

Breanne growled, "And what are you doing here?" She snapped.

"Wow, you got bitchy with your old age, didn't you?" The man sneered.

"I'M NOT OLD!" Breanne yelled at him, "What are you doing here!" She repeated angrily.

"Ganon heard someone is petitioning to bring him back, per say." The man folded his arms and chuckled, "So he used what little power he had to send me here, my dear."

Breanne scowled, sheathing her sword cautiously. "Oh joy," She said sarcastically.

"What? Are you angry because I haven't aged at all, dear?" The man turned to look back at Vincent, "Anyways, is this the kid? He's... younger, then I expected."

"You just said he looked older then fourteen!" Breanne barked.

"Yeah, but I can change my mind." The man said flatly, bending down to be at eye level with Vincent. "Hello there, boy, whats your name?" He asked with a smile.

Vincent swallowed hard, eyes darting from Breanne to the man and back again, "Uh... um... V-Vincent," He stuttered.

"Well, nice to meet you, Vincent." The man said happily, "Excuse my partner for acting so cruel to you, she can be a real bitch sometimes."

"Dark," Breanne yelled, slamming the door, "What the hell!"

Dark turned to looked at her with a smirk, "I speak the truth, my dear." He said with a laugh, then looked back at Vincent, "I hope you don't mind us... borrowing you for a while- you see, we need you to achieve something great."

"I heard... you wanted to bring Ganondorf back..." Vincent said slowly.

"You heard correctly, then." Dark stood up, "I won't lie and say its for the greater good," He turned to look at Breanne, "Why do you intend to bring Ganondorf back, anyways?"

"To hell with you," Breanne snapped at him, walking around to her desk, "I won't tell you anything."

"Oh, such piercing words," Dark said mockingly, "No wonder you're single."

"I'm 55, Dark, I don't care for romance anymore." Breanne snapped at him, sitting down behind the desk.

Dark rolled his eyes, "You are never too old for romance." He said flatly, looking back down at Vincent, "When will the ritual start?"

"That fool Radwan is taking care of it." Breanne replied, "He'll inform me when it is done."

"Alright then," Dark pulled Vincent up, looking to see they were about the same height. "Well,"

Breanne chuckled, looking at the two, "You could be brothers, if not for your red eyes and the fact that you're an ass, and he isn't."

Dark sent a quick glare at her, "Come, Vincent, lets go out on the town." He said with a grin.

"W-what," Breanne bolted up, slamming her hands down on the desk, "You can't take him out there! I just kidnapped him, for heaven's sakes!" She exclaimed.

"Well, come with us if you're so worried," Dark told her, "I want Ganon back to, so its not like I'll help him escape your clutches."

Breanne sighed, thinking it over for a moment. "Tch, I guess I'll supervise you two idiots." She muttered angrily.

"Then its settled! Lets go!" Dark grinned and grabbed Vincent by the wrist, pulling him out of the house.

Breanne lifted the hood of her cloak up and closed her cloak around her, quickly following the two.

"Alistair!" Marie came flying into the house, tears streaming down her face. "Alistair!" She yelled frantically, shaking.

Alistair and Gerlinde came rushing down the staircase to see Marie in hysterics, "What is it, mother?" Alistair asked frantically, rushing up to her.

"V-Vincent... was..." She broke out into a sob and fell to her knees, burying her face in her hands.

Alistair bent down, putting his hand on her back and looking at her worriedly, "Vincent was what?" He asked, now growing panicked.

"Someone... took him," Marie explained between sobs, trying to calm herself down. "They said... something about..."

Alistair's eyes widened, "Someone took Vincent!" He exclaimed.

"They said... it was something about... Ganondorf," Marie looked up at him, tears still streaming down her face, "It was... some old woman," She sniffed.

Alistair stood up, clenching his fists, "Don't worry, mother, I'll go find him." He growled, running back upstairs to retrieve his sword.

Gerlinde glanced back nervously as Alistair ran back upstairs before moving over to comfort Marie, "Its alright, Marie, I'm sure Alistair will find Vincent safe and sound." She told her, bending down and rubbing her back.

Alistair flew back down holding a cloak and his sword, "I'll go find him, mother, don't worry!" He yelled, running out and towards the market district.

Marie frowned, "I'm... sure he will..." She said quietly as Gerlinde helped her to her feet.

"Come, allow me to escort you to your room." Gerlinde said, helping her walk up the stairs.

"In the market! Dark, I just kidnapped the boy, someone is bound to recognize him!" Breanne hissed quietly, following closely after Dark and Vincent.

"Calm yourself, woman." Dark snapped back at her, "I'll make sure no one sees the boy,"

"How," Breanne asked angrily.

"Just trust me and shut up, you're causing a scene." Dark glared back at her.

Vincent swallowed hard, glancing at the two as the fought; he needed to get away from them, and the market district was the perfect place to do it, seeing how crowded it was. All he needed was a time when they both weren't looking, and then he would be home free. By this time, his mother had probably told Alistair or the guards about his kidnapping, so they would surely find him soon enough. He let out a sigh of relief and turned his attention to the ground.

"Do you mind informing me as to why a teenager is the perfect candidate to bring the King of Thieves back?" Dark asked, looking back at Vincent.

"Its his soul," Breanne replied, "Its extraordinarily powerful and strong enough to withstand the ritual, unlike the others."

"You've tried the ritual before?" Dark asked.

"We had to pinpoint the correct age group in which the correct soul would lie, so we gathered test subjects..." Breanne glanced away, "It was quite horrid, if I remember correctly," She smirked back at Vincent, "Hopefully he won't have the same result."

"How do you know its him?" Dark asked with a frown.

"He fits the description," Breanne replied with a laugh, "And if it doesn't work, the Rafferty family is one step closer to gaining the throne. Its a win-win for everyone!"

"The Rafferty?" Dark asked, puzzled.

"Oh right, you don't know anything about whats currently happening..." Breanne sighed and folded her arms. "The Princess died a few months back and left no heirs to the throne, so the two high nobles are now fighting to claim it." She told him, "The Rafferty is one of them and the Cousland, this boy being one of them, is the other."

Dark nodded, putting his hand on the boy's shoulders, "You have any sisters, boy?" He grinned.

"Dark," Breanne barked, slapping the back of his head, "He only has a brother, anyways!"

"But the Rafferty has a daughter," Vincent said quickly, glancing at Dark, "She's quite beautiful, in fact, my brother is infatuated with her."

"I think I'd like to meet this girl," Dark grinned.

"She's an idiot," Breanne muttered.

"Those are the best kind!" Dark exclaimed, laughing.

Breanne growled, "You are such an ass," She hissed angrily glancing back at Vincent. She was worried; she didn't want to be here, out in the open, with the boy she had just kidnapped. He wasn't even in a disguise! His brother, or a guard, was going to see them and they would be done for, sitting in prison for the rest of their lives.

Dark and Vincent maneuvered through the crowd, growing farther and farther from Breanne. She watched with a scowl, unable to catch up, as they disappeared into the large crowd.

"This was his plan all along, wasn't it?" She hissed angrily, spotting a familiar boy pushing through the crowd frantically. "Alistair," She muttered angrily, pulling the hood over her face just incase he knew what she looked like; obviously he missed Dark and Vincent, which was a good thing, and was still searching for him. She laughed to herself, amused by his misfortune, and turned to head back to her home; she had to make sure Radwan wasn't going to do anything stupid, and she had to retrieve that object from her desk drawer.

"You know we ditched your friend," Vincent said, looking at Dark.

"Pfft, she's not my friend," Dark said flatly, "At least not anymore- besides, she's a stick in the mud! We don't need that, especially when this is your last day to live, kid." He looked down, grinning at Vincent's horrified expression. "Uh, you didn't know about the ritual being fatal? Ah, poor you, no one ever gets told what they're getting into when they get kidnapped." He shook his head and sighed, "But since this is your last day, we can do whatever you want, just say the word."

Vincent looked down at the ground, eyes wide, as they walked through the crowd. His... last day? He only wanted one thing to do if it was his last day; he wanted to see his family, but he doubted this man would let him go do it. /Ah, its worth a shot.../ He thought before looking back at Dark. "C-can I... tell my family goodbye?" He asked slowly.

Dark grinned; he had expected this response. "Of course," He replied, patting Vincent on the back, "Its perfectly fine with me!" His grin formed into a smirk; this kid had no idea he was a shadow, and therefore could pop up and stop him from running at any time. This would be perfect, too, getting the family all worked up and watching them try to get all the information out of him. He could picture it; him beginning to tell them what was happening and who had kidnapped him, only for Dark to appear and take him away it again. It would be lovely. "Take me to your house, kid, and I'll let you say your goodbyes."

Vincent blinked; was he dreaming? "O-Okay," He muttered, turning and heading towards his house. Was the man this stupid, letting him see his family? He wouldn't follow him in, and of course Vincent would tell everyone what they were doing and who they were. He would be arrested right there and then, along with everyone else involved. He smiled slightly, happy that he would finally be able to get out of this hell.

"And make it fast, kid," Dark then frowned, "I don't want any guards coming to 'case the joint'." He chuckled.

Vincent nodded slowly, "Of... course."


	4. Chapter 4

Vincent soon reached his house, stopping to glance back at Dark nervously. What was he going to do? He figured the man was an idiot, but he knew that he probably wouldn't just... sit there and let Vincent wander in by _himself_.

Dark frowned and motioned for him to go inside, "Make it fast," He told him, "And don't worry, I'll be right behind you every step of the way." His lips twitched into a hideous smirk.

Vincent shuddered then looked back at his house, "O...okay," He muttered, quickly heading to the front door. He hoped his brother was home. He opened the door, slowly walking inside.

Dark folded his arms and smirked, slowly disappearing into the boy's shadow.

Vincent glanced back to see the man was gone, and smiled slightly; he was free, for the moment. He looked back in the room, walking to the center. "Mother?" He yelled, voice shaking slightly. He heard footsteps above him, which became faster when he heard his mother yell "Vincent!". He turned his attention to the staircase leading into the room, his mother rushing down them to embrace him.

"Vincent," She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him, "I thought I lost you!" She sobbed.

"I-Its okay, mother..." Vincent said, glancing around as Gerlinde walked down the stairs. "Is Alistair here?"

"No... he went to look for you," Marie replied, letting go and putting her hands on his shoulders. She looked at his face with a smile, "Are you alright, dear?"

Vincent nodded, "Yes," He replied, "But theres something I must tell you."

"What is that?" Marie asked curiously, still smiling.

Vincent glanced at Gerlinde, who was making her way to his mother's side, then back at his mother. "I... I..." He paused and took a deep breath. "You heard what the woman said when she took me, right?" He asked quickly.

Marie nodded, "Yes, but-"

"They want to bring Ganondorf back and- and- and they are going to use me to do it!" Vincent stammered, glancing back at the door nervously, "They took me to a house by the-"

"I figured this would happen." Vincent's shadow spun up from the ground behind him, forming back into Dark. He sighed, "You can never speak fast enough, I'm afraid."

Marie gasped, letting go of Vincent's shoulders and jumping back, afraid. Gerlinde took a few steps back, but looked utterly calm.

Vincent turned slowly, looking back at Dark's scowling face. "How... how did you..."

Dark rolled his eyes, "I should've told you what I was before. I apologize, it was quite rude of me." He smirked again, "I am a shadow, my dear boy, and now its time to skip back off to the old hag." He grabbed Vincent's shoulder, looking back at the two ladies. "How terrible it is for us to meet again in this situation." He looked at Gerlinde before him and Vincent disappeared back into the shadows.

"Is the ritual ready?" Radwan glanced at the three hooded figures standing in front of him.

"Yes," The one in the middle said with a slight nod, "All we need is the boy."

Radwan nodded, leaning back in his desk chair, glancing around the room. "I'll inform Breanne," He said after awhile, "You may go and make sure no one finds the ritual site." He stood up from the desk, glancing at the three before walking passed them and out the door.

The three looked at each other. "Are you sure we should not tell him?" The first asked, sounding slightly nervous.

"Breanne told us not to," The one in the middle replied firmly, "If he knew he would not help us bring Ganondorf back."

"If he knows, the plan is ruined." The last said flatly, "We must tell no one, lest we end up losing our heads as well."

The first to speak sighed, "Yes... I suppose you are right." They said, "Let us keep someone from finding the ritual site."

Two left the room, unaware they had left their third comrade back in the office.

The hooded figure made their way around the desk, snickering to themselves as they went. "So they intend on bringing Ganondorf back?" They sat down in the chair, propping their feet up on the desk, "Well, I'm just going to have to ruin their plan."

Gerlinde was astounded; Dark was back? How? Ganon was certainly not back, so Dark had no reason, or power, for being there. He had no one to follow. This was odd. She did not like things that were odd. She glanced back at Marie, who obviously had not heard Dark's passing comment, and frowned. "Marie, are you-"

Marie broke out into hysterics again, this time helping herself up the stairs and to her room, slamming the door as she went.

Gerlinde frowned, "I have to find out whats going on..." She muttered, "Ganondorf coming back? I heard rumors but..." She trailed off, quickly heading out of the house. She had to see her master- he would know something. But where was he? She hadn't seen him in quite some time, and he wasn't exactly the type to just appear when she needed him. _What am I to do?_ She thought nervously, walking into the crowd near the market place, contemplating where she might be able to find him.

Thats when she saw Alistair; he was sitting against a wall, looking quite distraught, all alone in an alleyway.

Perfect! Gerlinde pushed through the crowd, rushing towards him; if she was with him, her master was bound to show up, and she'd learn more things about what they needed Vincent for. "Alistair," She exclaimed, only to hear another voice echo her call. She fell back into the crowd only to see Ruana rush up to Alistair and begin to comfort him. She scowled; her chance was ruined.

"Are you okay, Alistair?" Ruana asked worriedly, "I heard what happened to Vincent and... well..." She trailed off, frowning.

Alistair shook his head, "I haven't been able to find him and..." He frowned, "I don't know what to do."

Ruana put her hand on his shoulder, bending down so she was at eye level with him, "Its okay, Alistair, I'm sure you'll find him safe and sound!" She told him with a forced smile. She doubted her words, but she couldn't let Alistair see.

"I'm starting to think-"

"Don't say anything negative, Alistair!" Ruana interrupted, "Here, I'll help you find him. Lets go, we're wasting daylight!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him up to his feet, smiling.

"But..." Alistair looked at her, frowning.

"Come on, two heads are better then one, eh?" Ruana said happily, "We'll find him in no time!"

"Oh... okay," Alistair nodded, a smile beginning to form, "Lets go." He said, the two of them walking off into the crowd.

Gerlinde frowned; now she would never find her master. She walked out of the crowd and into the alley way, glancing around. It was time to change, and she knew exactly who to change into.

Breanne scowled, leaning back in the chair in the home in the back alleys of Hyrule. Where was Radwan? She didn't have time for any of this. And where was Dark and the sacrifice? If he lost him, she'd have to destroy him with her own hands. She groaned, glaring at the door, waiting for someone to come in.

The locked drawer on the desk thumped, lighting up for just a moment before fading back into darkness.

Breanne looked down at it, fingering the key around her neck. She wanted to open the drawer, but she knew she couldn't until she was sure no one was going to be around; she couldn't risk anyone seeing this.

"Honey, I'm home!"

She glared up when the door flew open to see Dark and Vincent saunter in, Vincent looking slightly worse for wear.

"Where have you two been?" She snapped irritably, glaring over at Dark.

"Oh, we were just having fun," Dark replied with a smirk, using his foot to close the door behind him, "Why, where have YOU been?"

Breanne scoffed, "I've been here, you ass."

"Woah, woah, no need for such language, dear!" Dark exclaimed with a laugh, pushing Vincent down into a chair against the wall.

"I can talk however the hell I want." Breanne snapped back, glaring at him.

"Why are you so mad at me?" Dark asked with a frown, folding his arms and turning to her, "Share this with me."

"None of your business, Dark." Breanne hissed.

"Is it because I disappeared? Ahh, come on, you must get over that." Dark sighed, "We have to get along when Ganon comes back."

"Oh, no," Breanne stood up, glaring at him, "WE don't have to do ANYTHING."

"Whats the key for?" Dark asked suddenly, looking at the key in her hand.

Breanne looked down to see she was still holding the key. She frowned, dropping it back down the front of her dress, "Nothing," She snapped, looking over at Vincent. "We're going to the ritual site- grab him, and follow me." She looked back at Dark, "Make sure you don't cause a scene, shadow." She hissed at him, pulling the hood of her cloak up and heading towards the door.

Dark frowned, grabbing Vincent and following after her.


	5. Chapter 5

The walk to the Rafferty home seemed endless. Breanne constantly glared back at Dark to make sure he hadn't wandered off, and Dark had thrown Vincent over his shoulder since he refused to walk.

They got a few odd looks.

"Geez, how much farther is it?" Dark whined.

"Only a few more minutes," Breanne glared back at him, "And stop whining! Its annoying,"

"Thats why I'm whining,"

"Stop it or I'll cut you down, shadow." Breanne snapped back at him, pulling the hood of her cloak farther over her face. She turned back to see the Rafferty home in the distance; she smirked to herself. The time was almost at hand.

"So, what is this ritual anyways?" Dark asked, loudly.

Breanne turned and shushed him, once again glaring. "Do not speak so loudly! You never know who might be listening." She hissed quietly, "Besides, guards could be looking for us... couldn't you be a little." She looked him over as he was carrying Vincent, "Inconspicuous?"

"Please, baby, you know me." Dark flashed a grin, "I'm never inconspicuous."

Breanne stared at him, "That deserves a punch to the crotch." She said after awhile, noticing he slowed significantly so he wasn't in arm's reach of her. She grinned and looked back in front.

Dark frowned, "You're such a buzz kill." He told her, "Why can't you be more fun?"

"She is a kidnapper," Vincent muttered, earning a slap to the back.

"Because," Breanne sighed, glancing back at Dark. "Why do you care? You're working for Ganon?" She quickened her pace slightly, wishing to get to the Rafferty home as quickly as possible.

Unfortunately, it had wished to come to her.

She bumped into a man in a cloak, and glared up only to notice it was Radwan.

"Radwan," She asked curiously, frowning, "What are you doing here?"

"I could inquire the same thing," Radwan said, his voice dripping with disdain.

Breanne scowled. "I came to visit you, of course. I trust the ritual has been taking care of?" She asked, dropping her voice to a whisper.

Radwan nodded, "Yes, it is." He glanced over Breanne to see Dark staring at them. "Who is that?"

"Thats just Dark," Breanne replied flatly, pointing a thumb back at her companion, "He's a gift from Ganondorf." She looked back at him to see him staring. "What the hell are you looking at?" She snapped.

"Its like a match made in heaven," Dark said, sounding slightly in awe, before bursting out laughing.

Breanne growled, cheeks growing slightly red. "What the hell is that supposed to mean!" She snarled at him.

"Is he implying what I think he is?" Radwan asked, looking rather disgusted. He shook his head, and looked back at Breanne, "Are we going to go now?" He asked.

Breanne turned back to look at Radwan, "Yes," She hissed angrily, before turning and slapping Dark on the head. "Stop your laughing, idiot. Its time for the ritual." She barked at him.

Dark caught his breath and nodded, nearly falling over from having to carry Vincent and his lack of breath. "Heh, yeah... you got it." He replied, grinning widely.

Breanne rolled her eyes, muttering 'idiot' under her breath before her and Radwan made their way back towards the house.

Dark grinned, following them, holding onto Vincent tightly as he squirmed. "Don't worry, kid! You're life will be over sooner then you think." He said quietly to him.

The hooded man had been snooping around Radwan's office for quite some time, looking for something he most likely wouldn't find. He sighed, putting his hands on his hips, "Well damn!" He said, defeated, "I infiltrate this place just to find out he doesn't have it here? I'm disappointed." He sighed. If only Gerlinde was here, she would probably find it. He sighed once more, knowing he relied too much on his minion, but after the Shadow Link incident... He shuddered, not wanting to think back on that.

"I wonder when those fools are going to be back..." He muttered, folding his arms and turning to look at the door. The office was on a lower level, very close to the front door, so if they came now he probably wouldn't have time to get out. He frowned, pushing the hood off his head; no one would recognize him here, so he was safe. On first glance, if you knew anything about Hyrulian lore, you would be able to tell that it was indeed Vaati, the wind mage. He had the same long violet hair, pale skin with a slight purple tinge and blood red eyes.

"That other person he's working for must have it." He rubbed his chin absentmindedly, still gazing at the door. He would have to get Gerlinde on that... He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone shout 'Alistair! This way!'. He quickly pulled the hood over his head again and stealthily made his way out of the room, though nearly tripping on the door frame, just as that bastard's daughter, Ruana, and another gentlemen around her age ran into the home.

Alistair frowned, "Uh, what are we doing here?" He asked nervously; if any of his family found out he was here, he would definitely be scolded, whether or not he was looking for his brother.

"We came here to ask my dad if he knows anything!" Ruana replied with a smile, leading him into her father's now empty office. "Oh... he doesn't seem to be here..." She said, her smile fading.

"Lets leave then," Alistair said quickly, "I shouldn't be here, anyways."

"Oh, calm down! We're looking for your brother, so its perfectly safe." Ruana said, waving a hand dismissively at him.

"But-"

"No buts! Now, come on, I bet theres something in here that could help us." Ruana said, walking over to her father's desk, seeing all the papers strewn about on the floor. "Hey, this wasn't..." She paused, looking closely to see the signs that someone had looked through the papers. "Someone looked through these!" She exclaimed.

Alistair stood in the door frame, nervous, when he heard someone nearby mutter 'damn it'. He looked over to see the hooded man slowly making his way away from the office. "Hey," He called.

Vaati half turned, frowning. "Uh... me?" He asked.

"Yeah," Alistair turned and walked over to them, a disapproving look now on his face. "Did you look through Radwan's stuff?" He asked, folding his arms.

Vaati turned to look at him, though he was much shorter, and grinned sheepishly. "Why, of course not, boy! Why would I do such a thing?" He asked, though nervousness crept into his voice.

Alistair raised an eyebrow, obviously not buying it. "Really," He asked slowly, sounding skeptical, "Then do you happen to know who did?"

Vaati shrugged, "Uh... I don't- OH MY GOSH, IS THAT GUY ON FIRE!" He exclaimed, pointing at the windows behind Alistair.

Alistair turned halfway to see nothing, only to look back to see the man was now gone. He scowled.

Ruana came out of the room and sighed, "I didn't find anything." She said sadly, "Sorry, Alistair."

Alistair shook his head and walked over to her, "Its alright, Ruana... I know you tried..." He said, patting her on the shoulder when he reached her.

Ruana frowned, "I just wished I could've helped more..." She muttered, sniffing.

"Ah, Ruana, its okay!" Alistair said, eyes widening. Was she really crying over this? He shook his head and pulled her into a hug. "Its alright, I know you tried your best... I mean..." He trailed off.

Ruana hugged him back, burying her face in his chest. "Thanks, Alistair."

"Daaamn, Radwan, is that incest I see?"

"They're a different race, dumbass!... OH CRAP."

Alistair and Ruana turned to see a cloaked figure shoving a man in black behind a wall, causing him to fall and drop something he was carrying.

Radwan stood in the doorway with the woman, looking positively unamused.

"Daddy," Ruana exclaimed, her face lighting up as she let go of Alistair.

"Yes, Ruana," Radwan sighed, "Um... do you mind taking Alistair... elsewhere? I have important work to do with this person." He said flatly, motioning to the robed woman.

Ruana nodded, "Um... yeah, but we were wondering if we could ask you something first." She said happily, beaming at him.

Radwan sighed inwardly and nodded, "Sure... sure, what is it you wanted to ask?"

"Well, uh, I was helping Alistair look for Vincent and we were wondering..." She paused and dug the toe of her boot in the ground nervously, "Do you know anything about it?"

The two in the doorway froze, staying silent, before laughter bubbled up from behind the wall. The robed woman shoved her foot in that direction, the laughter dissolving into a yelp and a, "WHAT THE HELL, BREANNE!"

"Shut up, you deserved it." She snapped back, glaring down at him, "Now shut up."

Radwan regained his composure and coughed, "Well, uh... no, not really." He replied, trying his best to keep his face straight; he was a terrible liar.

Ruana raised an eyebrow and folded her arms, now frowning. "Is that so?" She asked in nearly a hiss, "Are you going to prove the rumors true, _Father_?"

Breanne then looked at Radwan, "Wow," Was all she said, though she sounded extremely unpleased.

Radwan shook his head again, "Y-Yes!" He exclaimed, "I am quite positive I know absolutely nothing about Vincent!"

Ruana stared at him for a few seconds, then let her arms fall back to her sides. "Alright, dad." She said finally.

"Now, can you use the back door?" Radwan asked, motioning for them to leave.

"Why," Ruana asked.

"Because daddy has business to attend to, so take Alistair and-"

"Alistair!"

Suddenly it felt as if everything went in slow motion, and Breanne's heart dropped; she had only heard it a few times, but that was definitely Vincent's voice. She turned to see him pop up behind the window, then her worried eyes immediately shot to Dark, who had Vincent's foot in his crotch, and was wincing. She growled.

Radwan's eyes widened as well, and though he knew it wouldn't work, he opened his mouth and said, "Its... its a miracle!" Only to see the disapproving eyes of his daughter.

"V-Vincent!" Alistair exclaimed, surprised, "What are you doing here!"

Vincent turned to run through the door, passing the cringing Dark only to have Breanne grab him by the arm and pull him back. She whipped out the dagger form her belt and held it to his neck, "Damnit, Radwan, you really are an idiot." She hissed at him, "I should've killed you when I had the chance!"

The room went still.

Everyone was in utter shock.

Alistair and Vincent were staring at each other, both looking frightened, while Ruana was staring intently at Radwan, confused.

Radwan was focused on Breanne, his eyes wide with terror, and she was simply glaring back him, gripping Vincent and the sword as tightly as she could.

"Wh-what," Radwan asked breathlessly.

"I knew you were dead weight from the start," Breanne snarled at him, "All we need was a home, and mine could've worked just fine, or maybe a forgotten warehouse, but no! The superiors had to pick you- you for heaven's sakes! WHY THE HELL WOULD THEY CHOOSE YOU! So what if you're in the middle of a power struggle! That makes it all the more ridiculous!" She sent a quick glance at Dark, who was still recovering, before resting her eyes back at Radwan.

"D-Dad..." Ruana said, "You... you helped her kidnap Alistair's little brother?" She looked near tears.

"How could you!" Alistair yelled in a rage, reaching for the sword at his belt.

Breanne's eyes snapped towards him, "I wouldn't do that if I were you boy! ONE MORE MOVE AND YOUR BROTHER'S HEAD COMES CLEAN OFF!" She yelled, pushing the dagger against his neck.

Radwan was in a state of shock. They only used him? But... he had devoted so much and... he couldn't wrap his head around this. "But... but..."

"You're lucky you've lived this long." Breanne hissed, turning her attention back to him, "I was going to kill you sooner, but the superiors said they _needed_ you. Tch. So then I had to settle to killing you after the ritual." She smirked at him.

Dark recovered, sitting up and frowning. "You still are the Breanne I know," He said flatly.

"The one and only," Breanne sneered, looking back at Alistair, "Now, whats it going to be? Are you going to back away slowly and leave, or are you going to make me cut your brother's little head off? Hmm?"

Alistair glared at her, reluctantly pulling his hand from his sword. "Fine," He snapped, taking a few steps back, "Go ahead..."

"Dark, make sure those two don't do anything funny." Breanne said, glancing back at him.

"Yeah, sure." Dark said flatly, fading back into the shadows only to reappear in front of Ruana and Alistair a few seconds later.

Radwan was still in the doorway, but was obviously too shocked to do anything.

Breanne advanced towards the stairs leading to the basement, "Have fun, you two."

"Woah, woah, woah,"

Breanne looked over to see the hooded man take a step back into the room, his arms folded over his chest. "Who are you? And what are you doing stopping me? You're wearing the group's insignia." She snapped, sounding confused.

Vaati scowled, pulling the hood of his cloak off, "_I_ Will not permit you to bring Ganondorf back!" He exclaimed, smirking.

Breanne stared at him. "...Why? Who are you?" She asked flatly.

Vaati's smirked faded, "Seriously," He asked, sounding annoyed, "SERIOUSLY? NO LOVE FOR THE WIND MAGE, HUH? I GET NO SUPPORT. EVEN MY MINIONS ARE CRAP. GANON GETS ALL THE GOOD ONES! He even got Zant!" He barked, "Damn him..."

Breanne raised an eyebrow, annoyed. Who was this guy, and what was he going on about?

Dark cocked his head, "Ohh, you're the pansy mage guy from that one time, aren't you?" He said, then nodded, "I remember you."

Vaati turned to glare at Dark, "Eh? W-Whatever!" He exclaimed, then looked back at Breanne. "I won't let you bring back Ganondorf! If someone's going to take over this kingdom, its going to be me." He snarled, frowning.

"Really? You and what army?" Breanne's lips twitched into a smirk, "Two against one? Seems slightly unfair."

"Well no, because three others in the room want to beat the crap out of you, too." Vaati sneered, pointing a thumb at Alistair and Ruana scowling in the corner.

Breanne frowned, "Like they can stop me," She hissed at him.

"Maybe not..." Vaati caught movement from the corner of his eyes, and a smirk played across his lips. "But my partner can..." He turned to see the shadow-y figure of a woman in a long dress standing there. "Gerlinde, would you please?"

"G-Gerlinde!" Alistair exclaimed.

A woman with long red hair stepped out of the shadows, smiling devilishly. "Remind you of anyone?" She asked, directing this at Breanne.

Breanne scowled, "Seriously? How many times do you think the history card has been played?" She snapped, "A lot- I've gotten used to it."

The woman pouted, folding her arms, "Really, dear? Thats no way to greet me." She chuckled, reaching behind her back and grabbing a scythe that had not been there before.

"Gerlinde, take care of them." Vaati hissed, pointing at Breanne and then at Dark, "I want no one in this room left alive."

The woman looked at Vaati, "And you expect me to do this all by myself?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Vaati sighed, un-doing the tie on his cloak and pulling it off, revealing a dark purple robe underneath. "No, I suppose not." He said flatly, "Just keep them busy while I turn the rest to stone- I think they'll be fitting for my garden." He then sneered, turning to look at Ruana and Alistair.


End file.
